Takumisa's Life of Love
by CutesyCoco
Summary: This is a future fic. Just cute drabbles of Takumisa's marriage, and how they spend their lives together. Fluff, fluff, and even more fluff. Read if you want cuteness, fluff, cliche's, etc. (CHAPTER 6 OUT - NORMAL SATURDAY NIGHT)
1. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama. Hiro Fujiwara does.**

 **Note: This is just going to be a collection of pointless cute moments in Takumi and Misaki's life. I know that drabbles are only 100 words, but chapter lengths will vary. None of these chapters are in order. They might have kids in one chapter, and not have any kids the next chapter. They're just random.** **Yep. Enjoy.**

* * *

Takumi Usui woke up from his bed, only to be met with the sunshine seeping through the window and an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes, still feeling a little tired. He could smell the scent of eggs and slightly burnt bacon coming from the kitchen.

Of course. His little wife was cooking breakfast for him. How adorable.

He freshened up in the bathroom then made his way to the kitchen. Misaki was still cooking, unaware of his presence. He slowly crept up behind her, then snaked his arms around her dainty waist while resting his chin on her shoulders.

Misaki immediately knew who it was. She turned around to face him with a shy smile. "Good morning, Takumi," she said happily as she cupped his face with her hands.

He smiled. She was so affectionate now, and he loved it. He leaned in for a kiss. "Good morning, Misa."

Misaki turned back around and continued cooking, humming contentedly. Takumi observed the food. Due to living with him for so long, Misaki had gotten significantly better at cooking. Although her cooking was no match for his own and wasn't all that great in general, he still loved it due to how much love and effort she put in. She had even learned how to make English food (courtesy of him, of course).

"That smells delicious. You've gotten so much better at cooking," Takumi complimented.

Misaki rolled her eyes, secretly flattered. "You're just saying that," she said while stirring the eggs.

"Nope. I mean it," Takumi said.

"It was all thanks to you, anyway," Misaki said modestly. "Hey, you remember those rice balls I had to make for school?" Misaki giggled with a smile, looking back at the memory that seemed so far away, yet felt like yesterday at the same time.

"How could I forget?" Takumi said, shuddering playfully. Misaki lightly punched his arm.

"I don't know if I ever told you, but when you left the student council room, I actually sat down and ate the entire bag of those rice balls," Takumi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Misaki's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you serious?! The entire bag? You could've gotten sick, you idiot!" Misaki scolded.

Takumi shook his head in denial. "I could never get sick of something Misaki made."

Misaki felt a rosy blush creep onto her cheek. After all these years, he still had that affect on her. She would never grow tired of him. "You're so cheesy," she said.

Takumi only smiled, because they both knew that Misaki loved his cheesiness.

Misaki gathered the food then set it down in table. They both sat down and enjoyed the meal that Misaki had prepared.

"Delicious," Takumi said after taking a bite of the burnt piece of bacon.

Misaki tried to hide her smile. He was so sweet. He always put Misaki before hisself, and it warmed her heart.

She suddenly ruffled his soft blonde hair, catching him off-guard. She then leaned in and gave his forehead a soft kiss. She leaned back into her chair with a red blush on her face.

Takumi's green eyes were wide with shock, but then were filled with love. She always managed to surprise him.

As simple as breakfast at the Usui household was, Takumi and Misaki still found themselves looking forward to it every morning.

* * *

 **Thats that!** **Review please 😊 Would love to hear your thoughts. Love yalllll**


	2. The Cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama.**

* * *

Takumi was sitting comfortably on the couch with Misaki snugly seated on his lap. They were cuddling and watching a movie together in their living room since he had came home from work early.

The entire time they had been watching the movie, Takumi noticed something a little off about Misaki. She looked really distracted from the movie, and was constantly fidgeting in his lap. He had brushed it off earlier, but he was starting to get really worried. Was anything wrong? Was she upset?

Takumi tightened his grip on Misaki's waist and brought her even closer to him. He rested his chin on top of her head. "What's wrong, baby?" Takumi asked, feeling content with her in his arms. His wife was just so cute and petite, it drove him crazy. She was adorable.

When hearing his voice, Misaki stiffened for a quick second, then relaxed. "N-Nothing," she stuttered. Takumi wanted to laugh, but held it in. She was still a terrible liar.

"Quit lying, Misa-Chan," Takumi whispered into her ears. Although it was dark, and the only light source available was coming from the television, he knew she was blushing.

"I-I'm not lying, idiot," Misaki stuttered, lacking the usual venom in her voice. Instead, it was replaced with nervous.

Takumi then flipped her around until she was facing him, still being seated in his lap. A blush was brought on Misaki's face when she was met with his smoldering gaze. She stretched her hands, placing it on Takumi's chest, trying to create distance between them, but Takumi wasn't having it. He removed her hands from his chest and crushed her in his strong embrace, holding her close to him.

"If someone's bothering you, I'll kick their ass. Just tell me," he pleaded.

Misaki sighed. She looked at him in the face, uncertainty laced in her amber eyes.

"Fine," she breathed. There was no such thing as lying to Takumi. He saw through all her lies and facades. He knew her better than herself. Takumi cleared his throat, waiting for her to speak.

"How do you feel about...a cat?" Misaki asked timidly, nervousness and an edge of hope lingering in her voice.

Takumi raised a brow. A cat? This is what has been bothering her? He didn't really like cats, or any animal, for that matter. He found them quite annoying,and only thought of them as an extra mess to clean up. But the hopeful look on his wife's face was able to make him go weak and forget his problems with animals.

"Why? Do you want one?" Takumi asked, hitting the bull's eye. He lovingly cupped her cheek, still looking into his wife's eyes.

Misaki affectionately nuzzled her cheek against his large palm, sort of like a cat herself. "Umm, yes." she said timidly. "But if you don't wan't one, that's fine. We don't have to get a cat. But if we do get a cat, I'll take care of it, look after it, feed it, everything. I'll look after it and I'll make sure I-" her rambling was cut off with a hard kiss from Takumi. She was surprised by it at first, but quickly responded back to it.

When they broke apart from the kiss, Takumi gave her a reassuring smile. "Calm down, Misa. I'll get you a cat," Takumi reassured, still holding his affectionate gaze. When he saw her eyes light up, he knew he made the right choice. She was cute when she was nervous and shy, she was cuter when she was angry and stubborn, but she was the cutest when she was happy.

"Oh, thank you!" Misaki laughed, giving him an onslaught of kisses on his cheek while wrapping her arms around his neck. Misaki was overjoyed. She had always wanted a cat. They were just so cuddly and adorable! She was just relieved that Takumi was fine with it, knowing that he didn't really get along with animals.

Takumi beamed, ecstatic from the kisses. This was definitely the right choice.

"I promise I'll take care of it," Misaki said determinedly, her eyes still shining bright in glee. Takumi chuckled.

"I'm sure you will, sweetheart," Takumi said. Misaki beamed, then placed another kiss on his nose before burying her face in his strong chest. "Come to think of it, Misa-Chan's kind of a cat herself," Takumi grinned playfully.

He was then met with Misaki shouting, "STOP SAYING IDIOTIC THINGS, BAKA!"

Oh yes. If his adorable little wife wanted a cat, he would give her a cat. Hell, he would give her the entire world if she asked. After all, she deserved only the best.

* * *

Misaki was sitting on the couch while scrolling through her phone, trying to pass the time. She couldn't wait for Takumi to come home! She realized she was being a little childish here, but she couldn't help herself.

When she heard the doorknob twisting, she immediately jumped off from the couch and dashed to the door, already knowing who it was. The door opened to reveal Takumi in his office get-up, while holding a small kitten in his arms.

Misaki had a bright smile on her face. "Welcome home, Takumi," Misaki greeted tenderly as she placed a kiss on her husband's forehead. Takumi smiled at the gesture, stepping into their house and shutting the door behind him.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Your very own kitty," Takumi smiled as he handed Misaki the cat he was holding in his arms. Misaki gingerly took it in her arms, not wanting to hurt it. Her heart nearly melted when she held the baby kitten. It was an a tiny little creature with black and white patterns all over its fur. It seemed to have liked Misaki's touch, because it instantly started purring in contentment. Misaki giggled at the cuteness.

"He's so cute! It is a he, right?" Misaki asked while petting the kitten's fur, too enchanted by its cuteness to look at Takumi. Takumi said yes. He felt his heart flutter at the sight of Misaki holding the kitten so gingerly. The kitten was cute, no doubt about it, but in his opinion, Misaki was so much cuter than the kitten. The way she smiled when she held the kitten made all the scratches and hisses he endured from the cat worth it.

"What should we name it?" Misaki asked while making herself comfortable on the couch. Takumi took off his jacket and sat himself beside her.

"Whatever you want," Takumi said, not really caring so much about the cat.

Misaki hummed as she pondered upon the name. She let out a childish gasp as soon as she thought of the perfect idea, as if a light bulb went on inside of her head. "How about Oreo?" she suggested to Takumi.

Takumi smiled, the one he showed to Misaki only. "It's perfect."

Misaki smiled at the cat, holding it up in the air. "Oreo, huh?" Misaki tested the name, bringing the cat down to her lap. She liked the name. It suited the cat. She continued to stroke it's fur, like how she would normally do to Takumi's hair.

Misaki set the cat on the floor, letting it explore the house. Misaki went over to Takumi and sat on his lap. Takumi was happy from the gesture, since he was beginning to feel a little left out due to all the attention she was giving to that cat. He was pleasantly surprised when she crashed her lips against his. He immediately welcomed it, encircling her waist with his arms. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she let out a soft gasp, entangling her fingers into his hair.

They continued to kiss with their bodies pressed close together, their tongues running all over each other's mouths. They separated when they began to run out of air.

Misaki closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his. "Thanks, Takumi," she said. Takumi hummed, still having Misaki in his lap and arms. "You know I'd do anything for you," Takumi smiled.

Misaki's heart fluttered. What did she ever do to deserve such a loving man? "I know," she breathed before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Takumi was annoyed. Maybe getting that dumb cat was a bad decision. Because now, his lovely Misa was all over that damn cat and barely payed him any attention. It wasn't fair. He had particularly lost it when earlier he saw the cat snuggling up to his Misa's breasts. Only he could do that!

"Usui, why are you making that face? What's wrong?" Misaki questioned, breaking Takumi from his thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong." he asked monotonously. Misaki knew something was up. Ever since they had gotten married, Takumi had been much more vocal and expressive. He would only become blank or unresponsive when he got mad or annoyed.

"Takumi," Misaki said threateningly. Why was he acting like that?

Takumi sighed. He got up from the kitchen chair and walked over to Misaki who was next to the sink. "I'm jealous of that dumb cat, that's what's wrong," he pouted.

Misaki heard this, then broke into a fit of giggles. Takumi creased his brows. "You're jealous of my little Oreo?" she giggled.

"You can't blame me. You're always obsessing over it. You don't even pay attention to me," Takumi childishly pouted. Misaki wanted to laugh again, but she thought against it.

Misaki reached for his hands and held it. "I'm sorry, Usui. I didn't know you felt that way," Misaki said tenderly. Although she still got embarrassed sometimes, Misaki was now much more comfortable being affectionate with Takumi.

Takumi smiled when hearing her. He pulled her into a tight embrace, relishing in the feel of having the love of his life in his arms. They were about to lean into a kiss before they heard loud mewling come from the doorway.

"Shit, I have to feed Oreo," Misaki cursed as she scrambled towards the cat, leaving Takumi hanging.

Takumi was annoyed. His chance to be with his wife was destroyed by that dumb cat.

"I'm going to kill that fucking cat," Takumi muttered darkly.

"TAKUMI! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Misaki scolded from the doorway, somehow managing to have heard him.

Takumi sighed. At least his Misa was happy.

* * *

 **Ehh, not sure how I feel about this chapter. This was unnecessarily long. I don't know. Did yall like it? Please tell me, cuz I'm sincerely confused. Review, PM me, favorite, do what yall need to do. Love yalllllll**


	3. Horror Movie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama or it's characters.**

 **NOTE: Review any ideas you have for this story! Since these are a collection of one-shots, I'm willing to take ideas. Just review, and I'll try my best to make it.**

* * *

Takumi had gotten back from work earlier, and Misaki wanted to watch a movie with him since it was raining outside and there was nothing else to do. The two were now cuddling on the couch with a large blanket draped over them, and a bowl of pop-corn on Misaki's lap.

"Misaki, I'm gonna ask you one last time - are you _sure_ you want to watch this?" Takumi asked Misaki concernedly.

"Baka Usui. I'm gonna _say_ it one last time - yes, I'm absolutely sure I want to watch this," Misaki replied sassily, snuggling up against his side.

Takumi sighed once hearing her answer. Misaki wanted to watch a horror movie with him because she "wanted to get over her fear of ghosts". Takumi wasn't really fond of the idea, since he knew his cute wife would only end up being frightened out of her wits. But he couldn't ever say no to his Misa, could he

"Whatever you say," Takumi said defeatedly. Misaki beamed, knowing that he gave in. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek while he set up the movie using the remote.

And so, the two watched the horror movie. While Takumi was invested in the technical fields like the acting and the costume designs, Misaki was whimpering and fidgeting on the couch the entire time.

"No, you dumbass! Don't open the door! Don't open the door! Don't open the door- AAAAAAHHH!" Misaki screamed at the jump scare, while Takumi didn't even flinch. She found herself pressed tightly against Takumi, shivering into him for comfort. Her heart was beating wildly from the scare. Takumi frowned at her state. She looked really spooked.

"Are you sure you want to keep watching?" Takumi asked worriedly while wrapping an arm around her.

Misaki snapped out of her scared state once hearing him. "Yes, I'm sure," Misaki huffed. Takumi wanted to roll his eyes at her stubbornness. She was obviously frightened to her core, but still wanted to pretend. He playfully stuffed a handful of popcorn inside Misaki's mouth when she wasn't expecting it, earning a cute glare from her.

The two continued to watch the movie. It was filled with suspense and jump scares. There was 20 more minutes left of the movie, meaning they were at the end. Takumi glanced at Misaki and saw her state. Her eyes were wide with horror while she whimpered, looking truly terrified.

Takumi lost it. He hated seeing her so scared. He already knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep at night. He didn't even want to watch the stupid movie in the first place. He glanced at his wrist watch. The time read as 1:20 am. "That's it," Takumi said as he shut the TV off. He pulled off the blanket from the both of them, got up from the couch, then scooped Misaki up until he was carrying her.

"H-Hey!" Misaki exclaimed weakly. "Put me down! I want to finish the movie!" she protested as she struggled in his arms, trying to be released from his iron hold.

Takumi sent a fierce glare to her that immediately shut her up. "No. We're going to bed - _n_ _o_ _w_ ," he said authoritatively. Although Misaki stopped her struggling, she still pouted and crossed her arms let him know she was displeased with his decision.

But if she were to be completely honest...she was kind of glad that Takumi stepped in. She was terror-stricken from that sickening movie. She had wanted to be brave and overcome her fear, but it was all too much. Not that she would admit it.

Takumi had reached their bedroom. He gently placed her down on the bed. He then joined her, laying by her side. He pulled the blanket over them.

Misaki pulled the cover over her face, trying to hide herself from Takumi. Takumi scoffed at his wife's silly antics, then pulled off the covers from her face.

"Usuuiiiiii," Misaki whined. Takumi payed no attention to it. He proceeded to wrap his arms around her, bringing her close to him until her tiny frame was up against him.

"Shhhh," Takumi said as he started to stroke her hair. "Go to sleep, sweetheart," Takumi lulled in that soothing voice of his. Misaki instantly felt her eye-lids get heavy. In Takumi's arms, she felt so warm and safe. She snuggled into him, mumbling something incoherent. He soon heard soft snores coming from the woman buried in his chest. Misaki had fallen asleep.

Takumi smiled when seeing this. She was so adorable when she was sleeping like that in his arms. Feeling content, he also closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 _Boom!_

Crash!

Misaki had jolted awake when hearing the powerful thunder coming outside from the window. Another flash of lightning struck, causing Misaki to blink from the brightness. Thunder closely followed, causing Misaki to shudder from the loud noise.

It was raining much harder than earlier. It was pouring, from what she could make out from the window. She glanced at Takumi who was still comfortably sleeping. Misaki scoffed at this. The man always slept like a log. It always took her 10 minutes in the morning to shake him awake.

She laid back down on the bed, shutting her eyes, trying to get the rest of her sleep. After a few minutes of unsuccessful sleep, she groaned in frustration. She glanced at the clock.

 _3:00 am._

Misaki gulped. A sudden chill ran down her bones.

 _Isn't that when the child's ghost appears?  
_

All the scenes and quotes from the horror movie she had watched earlier suddenly came floating back into her mind.

 _Shit!_ She wanted to curse. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about a horror movie!

She forced her eyes closed, desperately trying to fall asleep. But she couldn't help it. All she could think about was the movie. She even had the eerie feeling of being watched.

Misaki quickly opened her eyes, overwhelmed with fear. Her eyes raced across the room, trying to find whatever it was in the room that was out to get her. She tightly clutched the blanket and brought it up until only her panicked eyes were uncovered. Although she was already close to Takumi, she scooted even closer next to him, desperate for his protection.

Misaki was a strong woman who prided herself in not needing protection from anybody. But if there was one thing that scared the girl out of her mind, it would be the supernatural.

She suddenly heard a haunting ballerina melody, coming from what sounded like a music box. It sounded like the exact one from the movie.

 _That's it,_ she thought frantically, fear taking over her mind.

"Takumi! Takumi! Wake up!" Misaki furiously shook his sleeping form, desperately trying to wake him up. Had this been any other situation, she would've felt extremely guilty, but she couldn't think straight.

The blonde stirred, fluttering his eyes open. "Mm, Misa? What's wrong?" he asked slowly, still very tired from the interruption of his sleep.

Misaki was relieved. He was awake! But when he asked her what was wrong, her happiness came to a halt. She didn't know what to respond with. How would she answer that?

"I'm...scared," she answered timidly.

Instead of hearing laughter or relentless teasing, she heard a soft sigh come from him.

"I knew this was gonna happen. C'mere," Takumi said as he tightened his embrace on her.

Misaki's heart fluttered in happiness. She felt so much better with Takumi.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Takumi replied, planting a kiss on her hair.

Misaki nuzzled into him, loving the closeness between them.

"Aren't you gonna say 'I told you so'?" Misaki said. Takumi chuckled when hearing this.

"Never," Takumi promised.

Misaki sighed in contentment.

"Why don't you try to go to sleep?" Takumi suggested.

"That's all I've been trying to do. It's just, all I can think about is that dumb movie. And I just feel like someone's watching me," Misaki confessed.

Takumi listened to this. "Don't worry about it. It's just your imagination. No ghost would be stupid enough to bother my wife while I'm still alive," Takumi said playfully.

Misaki giggled at this. "Yep. You'd just scare the ghost off with your stupid alien tendencies," Misaki teased.

Takumi had a smile on his face. He was glad that she was laughing. "Right," he agreed.

The two continued to laugh and talk, enjoying each other's presence. Misaki was extremely grateful that Takumi was staying up for her sake. It just made her so happy that he was willing to that for her. It was clear he was tired, but he was still staying up. She decided that she would fall asleep for his sake when a yawn escaped his lips.

"Mmm, let's go to sleep," Misaki said.

"You sure? If you're still scared, I can stay up with you," Takumi offered. Misaki smiled. He was so caring.

"I'm sure," Misaki said.

Misaki buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Thanks for staying up with me, Takumi," she said into his neck. She lifted her head for a second to plant a chaste kiss on his lips, then returned to her previous position.

Takumi hummed. "Anything for you."

"I love you so much," she said tenderly.

Takumi's heart warmed. He placed a soft kiss on her hair. "I love you more."

And so the two fell asleep.

* * *

 **Pointless fluff. Wassnew. Anyway, please review this chapter. That's the motivation for these fics yall. Let's keep the archive alive and rolling lol.**

 **NOTE: Lemme say it again, I take recommendations! Just review an idea, and I'll try my best to make a chapter for it. :)**

 **Love yall! Thanks for reading!**


	4. It's Raining, Raining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama.**

 **Note: I take suggestionnssss. Im gonna start responding to yalls reviews for this fic. It's gonna be at the end of the chapter. Thank you to all of those who did review. It really did mean a lot! So, here I present to you, the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Misaki sighed as she and her husband walked through the pouring rain. She was underneath the tiny umbrella, but it was barely doing anything to cover her from the fierce rain. She felt extremely guilty about it too.

"Takumi, I feel bad! Just get underneath the umbrella with me!" Misaki pleaded to Takumi for the hundredth time. Since it was raining so hard, Takumi had insisted she was the one to use the umbrella. They were just taking a walk until it started to randomly rain. (Of all the days the sky chose to rain, it was the day they had chose to walk!) They had taken the last umbrella from a small convenience store, which was a tiny little thing that could only fit one person.

Since Misaki was the one underneath the umbrella, that meant that Takumi was the one dealing with the actual rain falling down on him. And she felt horrible about it.

"No," Takumi replied stubbornly. "We both know that the umbrella is too small. If I get underneath it, we're both gonna get drenched. I don't want to risk you getting sick," Takumi explained.

Misaki wanted to smack him and kiss him at the same time. She wanted to smack him since he was going to get himself sick. And she wanted to kiss him since he was being so selfless for her sake. It warmed her heart to knew that he put her above his own personal health. But she didn't approve of him being out in the middle of the rain. She still felt guilty.

She glanced up. The sky was awfully dark and she could barely see due to all the water droplets falling onto the earth. It would be another quite a bit until they reached their home.

Misaki shivered, feeling cold and wet. Takumi noticed this and was about to take off his drenched jacket, but Misaki sent him a glare.

"Don't even think about it. You need it more than I do," Misaki warned.

"Misa," Takumi said. Misaki looked at him. He was obviously chilled to the bone, but was trying to hide it so he could prevent Misaki from feeling even more guilty.

"Yes?"

Takumi then let a Cheshire grin play on his face.

"Let's run home!" he childishly exclaimed.

Misaki wanted to face-palm herself. They were cold, drenched, and tired, and her idiot of a husband suggests that they have a race in the rain?

"Stop kidding around," she said while rolling her eyes.

Takumi smiled. "I'm serious. Let's race. Or are you scared you're gonna lose? Geez, we haven't even been married for that long yet you're already losing your touch. How disappointing," Takumi sighed mockingly,

Misaki suddenly felt infuriated. How dare this idiot underestimate her? Misaki could never back down from a challenge. "Excuse me?! I'm not losing my touch! In fact, the only person here losing their touch is you!" she hot-headedly exclaimed.

Without warning, she then took off running. Takumi let out a laugh as he chased after her.

Takumi didn't like how worried and guilty she looked earlier, so he took her mind off of it by challenging her, since he knew she could never refuse a challenge.

The two ran at the speed of light, not caring if there was heavy irain falling on them. It was liberating, really. They were just laughing and having fun. It felt good to feel like two teenagers in love again, not having to deal with any of the real problems in the world.

They had reached their house in no time. Takumi won, naturally, with Misaki closely tailing behind him. They truly were the ultimate tag team. They wasted no time loitering around in the rain, quickly grabbing the house keys and twisting the door knob to enter the safe and warm confines of their home.

* * *

Takumi and Misaki were now sitting on the floor of the living room, sitting in front of the fire place. They had just taken a warm bath together, then changed into dry clothes.

"Well...that was quite an experience," Takumi grinned good-humouredly. He took a towel and started rubbing it against his wife's wet raven tresses. Misaki nearly sighed in content. She loved it when Takumi dried her hair. He was so gentle with it, and almost always put her to sleep when he played with her hair.

"Yeah," Misaki agreed. "And the forecast didn't even mention any rain! Stupid news reporters..." Misaki grumbled.

Takumi chuckled. "So...no 'thank you'?" Takumi asked with a playful pout.

Misaki laughed. "Thank you, baby. It was very sweet - and stubborn - of you to let me use the umbrella," Misaki said tenderly.

Takumi let out a deep chuckle. "As much as I love it when you call me baby, I'm gonna need something much more than a simple thank you," Takumi teased.

Misaki then blushed, knowing what he wanted. Without giving him any time to tease her further, she turned around and crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Takumi was caught off-guard for a second, but quickly responded to the kiss as he proceeded to wrap his arms around her tiny waist, holding her for support.

Misaki pulled away, her lungs screaming for air. "That...was your thank you. Happy?" Misaki retorted, sporting a soft blush.

Takumi grinned. "Very happy."

Misaki rolled her eyes. She sat on his lap as they embraced each other. It was still raining outside, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered because they had each other, and they were both safe in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Fluff, fluff, and moooh flufff. Yessuh this is the end.**

 **yukacchin - Ah great as always! I don't have a particular idea about your next oneshot but it would be amazing to make Sara and Rui appear in the next one or simply a chapter about Misaki's pregnancy! anyway Thank you , I'm looking forward to read the next one 3** _Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing! I actually do plan to make Misaki pregnant with Sara and Rui later on in the story! I actually changed my mind - this story will be going in order (somewhat), so Misaki will be pregnant later on. Anyway, thank you so much Yukacchin for reviewing this chapter. You're so sweet!_

 **whitesnow16 -** **So cute! I'll be waiting for more** _Hey whitesnow 16. Thanks for reviewing this! Im glad you find this cute :)_

 **Minniemiss123 -** **I m confused if I m supposed to be scared or just laugh it off or just go all kawaiiiii and go to lala land! XD. Can they both get anymore cuter? Just thinking it makes me smile.** **Surely, these are pointless yet, this is exactly what life is! Full of pointless or meaningless days yet that's what counts the most. So I just loved it. Really.** **If u want to some suggestions or request, ( if u r willing to) then I would like to ask a favour!** **Alright then. Till next time! :)** _Minniemiss123! YAYY! I smiled when I read this, cuz i agree witchu a hundred percent. And i am definitely accpeting requests (well, depends on what they are. I most likely will accept) You could review or PM your suggestions, whatever yourre more comfortable with. I would prefer review it so id be guaranteed to see it, but whatever youre comfortable with. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Love you!_

 **Lollipop -** **I'm loving these one shots! Honestly they're so fluffy, but that's what I love about them. That's so loving of Takumi to stay up for her. I love this.** _Lollipop youre amazing lol. Im so glad i found someone who also loves flufffff. And takumi is just so cute and sweet and loving and awjehwiejhw. I was squaling when i wrote that chapter lol. Thanks for reviewing sis. :)_

 _I'll listen to your suggestions yall! Thanks for readin! Make sure yall review (they help me update faster) Well, till next chapterrrrr._


	5. Takumi's Sick!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama.**

 **Note: Let me tell yall, yall really did pour in a bunch of requests. And i love it. I apologize if i couldnt get your request out right now, but ill definitely try my hardest. Don't get discouraged if I don't immediately do your request, because i could always add it later. With that being said, this is dedicated to...Lollopop! I really liked the idea since it tied in. Thanks for reviewing my stories, sis :) Love youuuu**

* * *

Usui was sprawled across the bed with the blanket draped over him in a messy manner. Misaki was next to him, trying to shake him awake.

"Usui, get up. We're gonna be late for work," Misaki half whispered/half-shouted to her sleeping husband. She frowned. She knew Takumi was not a morning person, but this was unusual. He would've been up by now...

She continued to budge him until he let out a groan. He stirred uncomfortably as he fluttered his brilliant green eyes open.

"Come on, baby. It's already 8:30," Misaki said gently, not wanting to rough him up first thing in the morning. Takumi, however, looked hazy and uncharacteristically distant. He would've showered her with kisses and tight hugs by now.

"M-Misa," the blonde croaked weakly. A worried frown was on Misaki's face. She extended her hand to touch his flushed face.

"Takumi! You're sick!" she exclaimed worriedly. He was burning up with fever.

Takumi let out a weak smile. "Now, that's not very nice," he managed to say despite his obvious weakness. Misaki shook her head in disapproval.

"Here you are, burning up with fever. And you still manage to crack a joke," Misaki said. Takumi could only smile cheekily.

"You're not going to work today," Misaki said as she pulled the covers over him.

"Misa-Chan wants to keep me all to herself, eh?" Takumi teased. Misaki rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to hit him. She wouldn't want to hurt him any further.

Misaki went into the bathroom in their room and looked for something. She came out with a thermometer and a wet towel in her hand. She put the thermometer in his mouth. When she pulled it out, she wanted to curse. He had a really high fever. How was she going to bring it down? She placed the wet towel strip on his forehead.

Misaki was slightly nervous. She had taken care of Suzuna plenty of times, so she was pretty good at nursing people back to health. However, she had only seen Takumi sick one time when they were in high-school, and that was a long time ago. Even then, he wasn't sick - he was just injured. She just wished he could be back to health again. She hated seeing him so pained.

Misaki was about to leave the room to grab him a glass of water until she heard Takumi weakly croak. "No... Don't leave. Just stay here with me," he urged with a worried glint in his eye.

Misaki gave him a reassuring smile. Though Misaki wouldn't say it, he looked really cute right now, even when he was burning with fever. "Relax, Takumi. I'm not going to work today. The rest of the lawyers can handle it. I'm just getting you a glass of water," she said. Takumi still looked doubtful, but let her go anyway. Misaki quickly left the room to go to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. She returned to the room and gently handed it over to Takumi.

The blonde struggled to sit up. When he was sitting up and leaning against the bed stand, he gratefully drank the glass of water, feeling the dryness in his throat disappear.

Misaki also had a handful of pills in her hand. "Here, take some medicine," she offered. Takumi nodded and took the pills from her hand and swallowed it, drinking water right after to flush the pills down his system.

Misaki took the empty glass from his hand and set it on to the night stand that was next to their bed. She crawled into the bed with him and pulled off his sweaty shirt, leaving his bare skin in the open. Misaki then wrapped her arms around his torso, giving him a hug. Misaki was shocked at how warm his skin was.

Misaki gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "You're gonna feel better, alright? I'll make sure of it," she soothed, affectionately cupping his cheek.

Takumi could only smile in happiness. She was so warm and affectionate - just look at the way she was taking care of him! Had this been Misaki in high school, she would've probably been overwhelmed with embarrassment to actually do anything. But here she was years later, still by his side and lovingly taking care of him. He was so lucky to have her.

The rest of the day was spent with Misaki by Takumi's side and taking care of him. She was currently in the kitchen making a spicy chicken broth for Takumi. Takumi had taught her how to cook this, so it was actually pretty good. When she finished, she brought the bowl with the broth and a utensil to their room.

"Eat up," Misaki said as she handed him the bowl. She sat back down beside him.

Takumi looked down at the broth. It actually looked pretty good, unlike the inedible "porridge" she had made for him when he was in high school.

"Eat with me," he suddenly said.

Misaki shook her head. "I'll have something later," she brushed off.

Takumi glared at her. "No, you won't. You'll completely forget. Eat with me," he said firmly. Misaki wanted to argue, but once seeing the hard look on her husband's face, she thought against the idea. Takumi was always loving and kind to her, but when it came to her health, he was a completely different person.

"Fine," she sighed. She went back to the kitchen to grab another utensil, since she didn't want to use his one in fear of getting sick.

She came back and cuddled with him, sharing the broth with him.

"Do you like it?" she said hopefully.

Takumi ate the broth and smiled. "I love it," he praised. Misaki felt her cheeks getting warm when hearing his compliment. She buried her face in the crook of his neck in embarrassment, earning a hearty laugh from Takumi. The two finished the bowl then set it aside.

She pressed her hand against his forehead again to feel his temperature. She frowned. While it had gone down, it was still fairly high.

She then felt a huge amount of guilt suddenly overbear her. _Oh no,_ she thought. This was all her fault! He was sick because of her! He was sick because while she had selfishly used that umbrella yesterday, Takumi was the one who had to endure the heavy rain! No wonder he was sick!

"Ugh," she groaned into her hands. Takumi frowned once seeing her troubled state. He had an idea of what this was about...

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he urged.

"It's all my fault you're sick. I should've let you use that umbrella when we were walking yesterday," Misaki said, not removing her hands from her face. Takumi's brows were furrowed. He tried to remove her hands off of her face, but because he was weakened, he couldn't.

"Misaki, this isn't your fault. That umbrella was way too small for me anyway. There was nothing you could do," Takumi reasoned. "Besides, aren't you the one taking care of me? I'm actually indebted to you, believe it or not," Takumi said.

Misaki listened to this. "Yeah but-"

"No buts," Takumi cut off.

Misaki then smiled. "You sure know how to make me feel better," she said while circling her arms around him. she buried her face into his warm chest, inhaling his scent. Takumi stared down at her with a blank face before letting out a frustrated groan.

Startled, Misaki pulled her head away. "W-What? Did I do something?"

Takumi looked at her with a frown. "You're too cute for your own good," Takumi pouted. "I wish I could kiss you, but I don't want to get you sick."

Misaki then left out a hearty laugh. "You're still such a pervert," she teased as she ruffled his hair.

Misaki continued to take care of him for the next two days. By the end of that period, Takumi was fully healed thanks to Misaki.

One thing for sure, he was damn lucky to have someone as amazing as his Misaki to love and take care of him.

* * *

 **Minniemiss123 -** **WAH, SO CUTE! I just LOVE fluff and more fluff and more more more fluff! Maybe next time would be cheesy thing? Who knows. I just LOVE EVERYTHING about them NO MATTER WHAT! They r Sweet and cute and just more sweet and cute! Gahhhh~~ like alright so u r feeling guilty and cold? Let's just race it away and laugh like there is no tmrw. I was smiling so hard when I was reading it. :D** **Just love them. That's all. Oh and for the suggestion, it is not about there after marriage times. That's is y I was asking if u would like to try it...** **And also thank u for the acknowledges! U r the best! Literally~~~~~** **Bye then** _Yayyyyy im so glad you liked the fluffff! I know, i was smiling when i wrote that part. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter. And i already pmed you about your suggestion, so we're good on that. Love you! Thanks!_

 **Lollipop -** **YAYY U UPDATED. AND YOU DO NT DISAPPOINT. This was adorable. I honestly dieing. Takumi giving Misaki the umbrella and getting himself wet was so sweet of him. Thats definitely something he would do. And the part where he was drying her hair was all too much. Oh god so much fluff i looove it. Next chapters gonnnna be greeeeaaattt.** **And I have a suggestion! Since Takumi gave the umbrella to misaki, next chapter should be of him getting sick and misaki taking care of him! You dont have to do it, but i would defiitely appreciate it if you did.** _Hey sis! Thanks for reviewing! I loved your suggestion. I hope I was able to write it in the way you imagined. I certainly had fun writing this. Thanks for reviewing and for giving me this awesome suggestion. Hope you like it!_

 **misschubs27 -** **Soooo cuteee... Misaki and Takumi seemed very realistic. I'm honestly enjoying this fluff... I will wait for the next chapter... fighting!** Hey! Thank you so much for taking the time to review. Im so happy that they're realistic to you. I want them to be more affectionate to each other, but still have their core personalities. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Astoria3211 -** **I really love all these one shots and cuteness I have a request, Takumi keeps on teasing Misaki then Misaki gets annoyed and teases him but he has none of that and then they have a pun battle Sakura being the judge** _Hey! Super happy youre enjoying these! I already pmed you about this suggestion too. thanks so much for reviewing. I love all of yall._

 **Yall amazing. Keep these suggestins coming. Love yall! Till next timeeee**


	6. Normal Saturday Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama.**

 **Notes: Hey yallllll im backkkk. Sorry I've been away, I've been busy with a school work and I've also been cooking up another KWMS fanfic. Im writing all of the chapters first before I publish them, that way I'll be able to post at a completely constant rate. Stay tuned for that :)**

* * *

Misaki and Usui were cuddling comfortably on the couch with the blanket draped over them. It was just a normal Saturday night...which was the exact reason Misaki was feeling quite bored.

"Takuuuumiiiii," she playfully whined as she squirmed in his lap, trying to get her husband's attention.

The blonde, who looked as if he was about to doze off into sleep from the movie they were watching at any minute, snapped his eyes awake. "H-Huh?" he said confusedly.

Misaki rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to smack him. Besides, he looked cute when he was all tired and sleepy anyway. "I'm booooored," she dragged out childishly.

Takumi let out a smirk when he heard this as he tightened his arms around her. "How unfortunate," he mumbled. He knew that Misaki wanted something from him. He was only messing with his cute little wife.

Misaki held in a laugh that was about to escape from her throat when she heard his sarcastic response. From all the time they had spent together, Misaki quickly learned that Takumi found her irresistible, and that he often found it hard to say 'no' to her.

Equipped with this knowledge, she let out a sultry pout. Takumi's eyes widened as he felt her hands trail his chest. "Takumi," she breathed seductively, then dipped her head to trail open mouth kisses on his sharp jawline. Takumi hissed. He lost it when he felt her trail her soft lips down to his neck and start sucking on a sensitive spot.

"Misaki," he breathed weakly with his eyes closed, lost in the shower of dangerous kisses.

And as quickly as it started, it had ended. Misaki pulled away from his neck with a wide smile on her face, leaving Takumi dazed.

"Takumi, let's go over to Sakura and Kuuga's house. It's just gonna be us four along with Tora and Chiyo," Misaki explained, taking the opportunity to do so while Takumi was still high on her kisses.

Takumi blinked a couple of times before he finally let out a throaty chuckle, wrapping his arms around her in a strong embrace. "You sly little vixen," he murmured into her hair. "I'm wounded. You wouldn't rather spend time with me?"

"I _will_ spend time with you," she said, "at Sakura and Kuuga's house."

Takumi groaned with his eyes closed. "I really don't want to go," he said truthfully. He opened his eyes, and he regretted doing so because he was met with Misaki's pleading puppy dog eyes, something that she had learned from Takumi himself.

"Please?" Misaki pouted. When she saw Takumi's expression, she internally cheered because she knew she had already convinced him.

Takumi stared at her straight in the eye for a couple of seconds before sighing. "Fine."

Misaki squealed before giving him a tight hug and a wet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Takumi."

She got off from his lap, earning a pout from Takumi who was very much enjoying their close proximity. She glanced down at her watch. "Lemme go take a shower and get ready," she informed before heading upstairs to get to their bathroom.

She slipped out of her clothes and got inside her bath, letting her skin bask in the warm water. The bath took about 30 minutes. She got out of the bath and spent another 30 minutes picking out her outfit and brushing her hair. She didn't bother doing her makeup, since she was only going to Sakura's house.

She went back downstairs and headed to the couch...only to find Takumi fast asleep.

Misaki groaned. "So you're telling me I spent an hour getting cute...only for you to fall asleep!?" she wanted to scream. She plopped down on the couch besides Takumi's sleeping figure. She poked his cheek experimentally. He didn't move. She poked his cheek again, causing him to stir only a little before being still again. She sighed as she laid down besides him, not finding anything else to do.

She stared at his sleeping face and felt a tiny surge of guilt. Because Takumi had been sick, he had to make up a lot of work for the company, causing him to be overworked and tired. She frowned at that thought.

She stared at his beautiful face, her slender fingers trailing down his closed eyelids, over his fair and flawless skin, then feeling the sharpness of his defined jawline, and finally over his soft lips. Despite knowing him for years, she still found it hard to believe that such a beautiful man could be all hers. She smiled at that thought. Yes, he was all hers.

And her already beautiful husband was 10 times more beautiful when he was sleeping. He looked so at peace. He was so different from the playful and teasing husband, so different from the strict and cold businessman that the world was familiar with. He was only himself, nothing more, nothing less. And Misaki loved that the most.

She placed a lingering kiss on his closed eyelids, feeling his long lashes. She pulled the blanket over the two of them. Takumi stirred a little, before pulling her towards him and draping a strong arm over her. She resisted the urge to giggle. He was so touchy-feely, even when he was sleeping.

She snuggled into his strong chest and closed her eyes in content.

On second thoughts, she'd rather spend this normal Saturday night with her anything-but-normal perverted little alien of a husband.

* * *

 **Violet167 -** **3 so lovely** _Yay! The great Violet167 has read my story lol. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing sis_

 **Minniemiss123 -** **Soo cute! Though I thought takumi will be behaving childish all when he is sick but it got over before I could even know! I was just reading and reading and I was like...what, it's over already? Really enjoyed much! Maybe u will have him acting all sweet and childish in next? With him going 'misa-chan misa-chan'. Gosh that would be so cute!** **Anyways, really enjoyed it! And hanks for the acknowledges! Love yaaaaa** _Hey girl! Lemme be completely honest with you, that idea hadn't even crossed my mind. But now that you say that, I'm banging my head over the table. That was such a good moment gone to waste lol. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed it :) Thanks for reviewing! Love yaa tooooo_


End file.
